FT Academy
by TheDivineFuryDragonSlayer
Summary: 4 new students transfer to Fairy Tail Academy and meet some incredible girls. Secrets in their pasts are unearthed, as their relationships develop through a normal high school situation. Rated T for now, maybe explicit scenes later. Rate and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**I'm here again, and here is another story. I got into Fairy Tail fairly recently, and I've just had an explosion of ideas. This one is a school-themed one. I'll get back to my other stories soon, but I just got on a roll with this one. Natsu x Mira, Gray x Erza, Loke x Lucy, Romeo x Wendy.**

**Enjoy!**

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

The 4 girls of the student council for Fairy Tail Academy strolled along the city road, chatting about what they thought the first day of senior year would be like. Erza, the president, had scarlet hair that reached past her shoulders was always focused on discipline, while Mirajane, the vice president tried to balance the strict Erza out. She had long white hair, and was almost always cheerful. Lucy was the secretary, and had blonde hair and like Mira, could be seen with a smile on her face at most times of day. Wendy, the last student, was a freshman and had blue hair about the same length as Erza's. She was the treasurer, and also had a pleasant disposition. Lucy turned to Mira and said, "Hey, did you hear about the 4 new transfer students!" At this, Erza piped in, "I heard about them. 4 guys from the best school in the country, right?" "I heard about that too! Turns out they were the top students, and also won the baseball championships last year!" Wendy added. After these comments, a light bulb went on in Mira's head. "I remember now! They were part of their schools' student council! The president said that we were going to have a dinner meeting with them tonight." At this, all of the girls blushed and started fantasizing about what the transfer students were like.

As the 5:40 train to Magnolia arrived, 4 high school students could be seen disembarking. Three of them strolled along, while two of them dragged the fourth along. Loke, a tall, handsome guy with light orange hair and glasses, began to divulge some information to Romeo, a cheerful, kind guy with black hair: "Man, the school we're going to, Fairy Tail, is actually pretty good. I also heard that their student council is made up of hotties, and we are eating dinner together tonight. One of them is a freshman." The last part he added with a wink, and watched as Romeo's face turned beet red. At the word "dinner," the student dragging on the ground shot up. His name was Natsu, and he had spiky pink hair and a huge grin. Gray, the third student with spiky black hair turned around and said, "Ah. Finally up, I see." The pink-haired captain of the baseball team straightened up and brushed the dust off of him after he had recovered from his motion sickness. Natsu said, "So, when is this dinner, President?" Gray answered, "It's at 6, so we should hurry. Natsu, remember your manners, please." Loke ran off to ask some directions before the group headed to the school.

The four girls had gathered in their dorm after school that was right off to the side of the council meeting room. They were having a difficult time selecting the proper clothes, for they wanted to make a good first impression on the newcomers. After some vacillating, they remembered the appointed time at 6:00 and made their decisions. Erza wore a long, red dress that complemented her scarlet hair. Mira wore a silver dress that showed off her curvaceous body. Lucy had a strapless lavender dress. Wendy had on a light blue dress that matched very well with her hair. As they walked over to the dining room, they peeked out at the guys who had already arrived. All of their eyes widened as they fit almost exactly to their expectations. Erza tapped Mira on the shoulder and whispered, "That pink one looks just like your type, you know." A blush crept across Mira's face as she sighed, a dreamy look on her face signifying that her imagination was going rampant again. Collecting their composure, the girls lined up and strode into the room, radiant smiles present on their faces. Gray, Loke and Romeo had to keep themselves from gawking and drooling. Natsu just stayed there with an indifferent expression. Natsu announced, "So now we are all here, let's introduce ourselves." Gray stood up and said, "My name is Gray Fullbuster, and I am the president." After he sat down, Natsu stood up and began, "My name is Natsu Dragneel, and I'm the vice president. Nice to meet you all!" At this, Mira just focused more intently into her lap, as a blush began forming on her face. The rest of the introductions continued, before Mira noticed that Erza had just sat down. She stood up slowly, and said, "Hello everyone, my name is Mirajane Strauss and I am the vice president." She tried hiding her blush as she sat down before noticing the same color on Erza's, Lucy's and Wendy's faces. After he heard her name, Natsu gasped. His eyes quivered and he trembled as sweat beaded his forehead. In all the time that Gray had known him, he had never seen Natsu so rattled. An awkward silence persisted after the introductions, before a servant walked up, and said, "Dinner is served."

The mood gradually relaxed as the delicious food was brought out to the 8 students, who had all began chatting with their counterparts. "Is all your food this good?" Natsu asked, for he had calmed down from his earlier outburst, before he downed another plate of food, "I sure could get used to this!" Mira simply smiled at this, and said, "You should wipe your face, you know." Remembering Gray's warning, Natsu grabbed the napkin frantically and wiped his face before bowing and apologizing. Mira found this annoyingly cute for some reason, and began to chat with the young athlete. As the night winded down, the principal of the schools, Porylusica, a tall, imposing woman with pink hair, strode in and announced, "Good, you seem to have become acquainted with each other. We will have a meeting here tomorrow at 7:30 to go over schedules and classrooms before school. You are dismissed." Natsu, Gray, Loke and Romeo stood up, excused themselves and exited the room following Porylusica, who led them to their dorm. As she opened the door, she told them to arrive at 7:00 for a special surprise.

The 4 guys unpacked their luggage, and chatted about how hot the girls were, as well as the principal's "surprise." 'Told ya, Romeo" Loke said as the youngest member of the group's face instantaneously reddened again. Afterwards, they bid each other good night and drifted off to sleep, already anticipating the next day's events.

After arriving, the girls quickly changed to more comfortable sleepwear. The girls in their room, however, were too excited to get any rest. Wendy turned the computer on, and found the online profiles for their new classmates. She began reading: "Gray Fullbuster. He was the president of the Fiore Royal Academy student council. He is aged 18, and was a pitcher on their school's baseball championship team. Average grade was 99.3 %, which is impressive. His hobbies include hiking and swimming. Just like you Erza! Next is…Natsu Dragneel, the vice president. He is aged 18, and was the shortstop for the team. His grade is…" Her eyes widened as she read it: "100%. He has perfect scores on everything. No listed hobbies. After him is Leo…apparently he has no last name. He goes by the name Loke. He was the secretary, and center fielder. He is 18 years old, with an average of 98.7%. He likes to read and write. Lastly, there is Romeo Conbolt. He was the treasurer, and is 15 years old. He played second base for the baseball team, and scored 98.7% on his tests last year. He likes to skydive." All the girls were amazed at how strangely compatible they were with the male students, and stayed up chatting late into the night. As it became a little stuffy, some removed or loosened their garments before they drifted off into sleep.

The next morning, the drowsy guys walked over to yesterday's dining room, where they saw the principal waiting for them. "Good," she said, "Being punctual is good. The girls haven't awakened yet, but they should be inside, sleeping." She turned around, and beckoned for Natsu, Gray, Loke and Romeo to follow. As they turned a corner and entered the girls' bedroom, 3 jaws dropped and hit the floor. The girls lying there had an aura of serenity and peace surrounding them, as they lay there in sexually provoking positions. Gray, Loke and Romeo's noses began to bleed, as they saw the women's shapely legs stretched out in the open and ample breasts pushing against their revealing pajamas. The spectators' wills constantly struggled to keep their desires and instincts in check, but their bodies couldn't hold back. They quickly covered their growing crotch with their jackets, in fear of being discovered. Natsu remained with his aura of indifference, but seeing Mirajane sprawled out over her bed, nearly naked, a memory sparked in his mind. "Strauss…Strauss…It can't be" he muttered as he tried to wipe the thought from his mind. Porylusica called the girls awake, who first stretched and greeted each other before noticing the 4 guys staring at them. Only then did they shriek and attempt to cover themselves with the blankets, scared at how long their crushes had been there and how much they had seen. Unable to change with the intruders, the four blanket-wrapped schoolgirls got up and they began the meeting. Apparently, they all had the same classes together, so it was decided that the new students would pair up with a partner who would try to assimilate them to the new lifestyle. Romeo went with Wendy, Loke went with Lucy, Natsu went with Mira and Gray went with Erza, who all agreed to meet in the courtyard at 8.

As the large clock in the courtyard struck 8, signaling the beginning of first period, the small group assembled and marched off. Erza began explaining, "Class begins at 8 every day. Our homeroom teacher is Gildarts Clive, and try not to make him mad. Each period lasts 45 minutes, and is followed by a 15 minute break. After the fourth period, we have a lunch break for 1 hour. There are four more periods in the afternoon. Extracurricular activities, like baseball, occur after 4:00. Any questions?" After seeing how there were none, they split up into two groups, male and female. The female students entered first, before the guys walked in and introduced themselves to the class. They sat down next to their assigned partners.

Mira smiled inwardly as she glanced at Natsu from the corner of her eye. This year was going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers!**

**I'm back with another one of FT Academy! I will update Titan Slayer very soon and start another one. The Different Natsu was…becoming too much like the other one so I stopped it to think of new ideas. Drabbles of RoWen, GraZa and LoLu, but main one is still NaMi. Thanks and Enjoy!**

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

The first four periods were uneventful. There were the teachers doing their stuff, explaining their classes, and making everyone's life miserable. Mira took careful and detailed notes, but even she was beginning to feel bored. Natsu, on the other hand, had been staring out of the window since he arrived in the classroom. He appeared distracted and seemed to not have heard anything that came out of an adult's mouth. He just sat there, staring off into space, most likely day dreaming about something. With this attitude, Mira wondered how he got such good grades, before focusing on their math teacher.

While Natsu maintained his calm exterior demeanor, thoughts and questions raced through his mind. He needed to know more about this Strauss girl, and decided that in order to do that, he had to get closer to her. An idea formed in his head, and after he thought it through, Natsu decided to go through with it, before returning to his empty staring at the cloudless sky.

Natsu's day dreaming was interfered as a test was plopped down on his desk. He read the top, and saw that is was just a pretest the math teacher gave out. Sighing, he went down the paper, checked all the answers, and returned to looking at the sky. He didn't react when the test was taken away.

Loke leaned over to Gray and whispered, "It's been a while since he's been like this. Something is really bothering him. Should we do anything?" Gray replied, "Just let him do his stuff. He'll get over it."

Natsu looked up again as another test hit his desk. Apparently the teacher had wanted them to trade and grade the papers. Natsu read the name. "Mirajane…Strauss" he quietly muttered. He had never bothered with any of the names of the girls, but just managed to recall this one. He quickly scanned the answers, and seeing that they were all correct, wrote a sloppy 100 on the top. As he slid it back over to the girl, she smiled at him and returned his quiz. Every question had a precise check mark next to it, and a precise 100 had been written right next to his name. He simply ignored the beaming smile that would have melted any other male's heart, and returned to his previous position.

Slightly disappointed, Mira tapped Erza on the shoulder, giggled, and asked, "Do you know why he is like that?" Erza smiled slightly before replying, "I've heard rumors, but apparently his first love disappeared a few years back and took his heart with her. Tons of people have crushes on him, but he has politely turned every girl down. As far as I know, he's never showed the slightest interest in females. He's never started a conversation, asked someone out, or even showed mercy in dodgeball." I think you should give up on him. Feeling even more down, Mira calmed her troubled thoughts by concentrating on the class. No matter how hard she tried, however, she always stole glances at Natsu, and thoughts of him occasionally invaded her mind.

During lunch, Mira, Erza and Lucy joined up with Wendy as they shared their experiences. As Natsu had even rejected the other guys' attempts at banter, it was pretty obvious that something was wrong. What this particular thing was, no one knew. But they did know that something heavily troubled the handsome pink-haired student, and they left him alone. After lunch came PE, and the coach decided that they would play dodgeball. After hearing this, Natsu's spirit cheered up a bit, as the teams were formed. Natsu, Mira, Loke, Lucy and a few other students were on one side, while the other team had Gray, Erza and the rest of the people in the class. The three baseball stars had huge grins on their faces, their hands gripped around the balls, muscles readying to fling the projectiles at the other side. As the battle began, Lucy and Loke were taken out before 10 minutes had passed. The battle continued until only 10 minutes remained. On one side stood Gray and Erza, and on the other were Natsu and Mirajane. Gray called Erza over, and whispered in her ear to explain his evil plan. They both nodded, as Gray drew his arm back and prepared to throw. Natsu prepared himself, only to watch as the rubber ball was flung at Mirajane, who had survived up to this point on luck only and was barely able to dodge balls. What happened next shocked everyone. Natsu leaped out and tackled her. Recovering quickly, Natsu flung two balls at Erza and Gray, who were too shocked to even respond. They had just saw Natsu save a girl, to whom he had only shown apathy to before, when he had never even talked to one voluntarily in the past 2 years. Natsu's team cheered as they won the match, but the people who had known what Natsu was like couldn't move as their brains tried to comprehend what happened. To them, it felt like one of the laws of the universe had been broken. _Natsu Dragneel._ Saving a _girl_!

The rest of the day passed with generally the same pattern. Natsu was staring out the window, and Mirajane was sneaking looks at him. Gray and Loke were reprimanded several times for discussing possible reasons Natsu would have acted the way he did, but did not come to any solid conclusion. They agreed to ask him personally later.

After school, the 6 seniors came together to make plans for dinner. They set a time at 7:00 pm at a popular local restaurant, and wanted to invite Romeo and Wendy, but apparently the two had made plans. The three guys went off to baseball tryouts, while the three girls split up to do their own activities.

Mira heard that the tryouts for the team were strictly confidential, but her curiosity overcame her, and she decided to sneak up and spectate for a bit.

_AT THE BASEBALL FIELD_

Mira came from the path as conspicuously as she could, and spied outside the outfield for a good peeking spot. Seeing a dense clump of bushes and trees, she climbed inside, saw that you had a great view of the field, and bumped into two other people. "Lucy! Erza! What are you two doing here?" she whispered frantically. Erza replied, "Shh! People could hear us! We were just going to ask you the same question!" Calming down, Mira explained how she was here to watch Natsu play ball, and was not surprised at all when Mira was told that Lucy and Erza were here to watch Loke and Gray. The 3 girls sat through the other trios of people trying out, and became excited when the names Loke, Gray and Natsu were called. Stepping forward, they announced the positions they were trying out for. "Center field" Loke pronounced loudly, followed by pitcher for Gray and shortstop for Natsu. The three took up their positions as they began the test. Gray was up first, and demonstrated extreme proficiency at pitching. His accuracy and speed were extraordinary, and Erza began to drool towards the end of his trial. Next up was Natsu, who was extremely nimble on his feet, retrieving balls that would normally be assigned to other fielders. His powerful arm made every throw right into the glove, even from difficult positions, and Mira, buried her face in her hands. Her mind had drifted off to thinking about those very arms around her, pulling her close. His hitting was superb as well, making contact on every pitch into the outfield. Loke was up, and like the others, was extremely proficient at his position and in the hitter's box. It was no miracle that their team had won last year, relying on pure skill and practice over luck. After the tryout finished, Lucy, Erza and Mira rushed back to the dorm in order to change for dinner.

Both groups were dressed in clothing very similar to what they wore the day before, and engaged in friendly conversation with their partner, with the exception of Natsu and Mira. Natsu simply walked up to Mira and whispered in her ear, "Meet me on top of the roof at 11:00. I want to talk to you." Her eyes widened, but Natsu pulled back and they ate the rest of the meal in silence. As the two groups parted, Erza and Lucy noticed the slight spring in Mira's step, but she just said it was nothing. They didn't believe her, as a faint smile was present on her face.

After the 3 girls returned to the dorm, they saw Wendy already dead asleep on her bed and changed quietly as to not disturb her. Sleep came quickly to Lucy, but both Mira and Erza stayed up, the latter concerned and curious at what developments had happened between Mira and Natsu. At 10:50, when Mira was sure the others were off in Dream Land, Mira quietly slipped from her bed and strode out of the room. Feeling even more intrigued, Erza climbed up and followed her.

_EARLIER_

Mira lay down quietly on her bed, and watched the breathing forms of her friends. She was so excited she could barely _pretend_ to sleep, and that was pretty bad. When Mira saw that the clock said the time was 10:50, she stood up, nervous and excited, and walked out of the dorm. She did not notice the scarlet-haired council president tracking her. Feeling anxiety flutter in her stomach, she skipped down the hallway before climbing the staircase up to the roof. Taking a deep breath, she stepped forward and opened the door.


End file.
